Tangled in Love
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Sora was in love with her childhood love, Matt...but something happened a long time ago and he left to America. Now he's a rock star and has a new girlfriend leaving her wondering if he still thinks of her...please read! i won't let you down :D
1. Chapter 1

Sora Takenouchi sat on her bed in her room. She was holding a picture in her hand. It had been so long ago when this picture had been taken. She was 11 at the time, and now she was 18. How she wondered what went wrong back then. She looked up at the wall where her TV was.

She was in her own place; she no longer lived with her mother. Even though most of the time she wished she did still live with her. Slowly she looked back down at the picture of her and Matt Ishida. He was her boyfriend for a year after their first encounter with the Digital World. Then he got bored of her and moved off to somewhere else. The picture was of them at the park together. He was standing behind her while she sat in the swing, both of them where smiling.

Sora hadn't thought of him for a couple of months until his first CD came out. She was the first one in the store that night to buy it. The CD was in her player non-stop. Her mom got annoyed every time she came over and found her singing along to the CD. Since then she couldn't get her mind off of him. She needed to know what she did wrong to lose him.

"_Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. We interrupt your program to tell you this news we have found out. Matt Ishida, we have found out, that he has a girlfriend. Now, we don't know who this mysterious girl is yet but we'll find out and let you know. Matt has been known for his multimillion-dollar CD that just came out two weeks ago. He went from a nobody to a somebody over night." _

_"We can expect great things from this 18 year old. We'll let you know when we find out whom he is seeing. Thank you for listening." _

Sora stared at the TV. He had a girlfriend? Didn't he just have one like last month? Matt was one to stay in long relationships his last girl friend he had had for 3 years, and the one before that he had for 3 years as well. Sora was his only short relationship. Sora reached for the remote and turned off the TV. She had to find out who he was dating. She reached over for her red telephone that was on her nightstand.

Pushing the speed dial button she bit her lip. Why was she so jealous of this girl she probably didn't even know? Plus she knew she didn't have a chance with Matt anyway…

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered.

Sora smiled at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hey Mimi, this is Sora."

"Oh hi Sora how are you?"

"I could be better."

"Why what's wrong?" Mimi asked with concern.

Sora sighed.

"I found out something that I really didn't want to find out."

"What did you find out?"

Sora twisted the cord around her finger.

"Where you watching Passions?" Sora asked.

Mimi was taken back by her question but said, "Yes."

"So did you see the thing about Matt come up?"

Mimi nodded her head, "uh-huh."

"That's why I could be better. For some reason I…I didn't want him to have a new girlfriend."

Mimi was silent on the other line.

"Mimi are you okay? You're not talking to me its making me worried."

Mimi gulped and shook her head.

"No I'm fine Sora."

"Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked while sitting up abruptly.

Mimi closed her eyes. _Should I tell her? She thought. No it wouldn't be good to tell her right now. _

"Nothing, Nothing at all. So tell me Sora why don't you want him to have a girlfriend?"

Sora looked at the picture again.

"Because I miss him."

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Sora you could talk to him you know, but for some reason you don't. Why is that?"

Sora bit her lip again.

"I don't know…I guess I'm afraid to."

"Well you can't expect him to think about you or your feelings. He was your boyfriend for a while but he isn't anymore."

"I know that Mimi! And when I said I missed him I didn't say as a friend…I meant as more then a friend." Sora finished in a soft voice.

Mimi felt horrible for the way she just acted.

"I'm sorry Sora. How 'bout we go shopping. That will take your mind off this."

Sora was about to say no but she decided against it. Mimi was right she needed to take her mind off of this mess.

"Okay that sounds like fun."

"Okay I'll stop by and pick you up." Mimi said while grabbing her purse.

"Alright thanks Mimi."

"I'll see you in a few Sora." Mimi said that and hung up. Sora stood up and hung up the phone. She walked to her bathroom and brushed through her red hair.

She looked at her cloths and sighed. This was as good as it was going to get. Then she remembered she had bought a new outfit yesterday. She smiled and ran to her closet and changed.

She put on her white mini skirt and her light pink tank top that showed some of her belly. She put on her high flip-flops and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled once again.

"That's better."

She grabbed her purse as the door- bell rang. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey Mimi."

Mimi was standing there in short shorts with a light blue tank top.

"Hey Sora you look great."

"Thanks." Sora said while locking her door and following Mimi out to her convertible.

Sora giggled as Mimi pushed cloths and cloths into her arms.

"Oh Sora you will look so good in these cloths," she squealed.

Sora smiled then her smiled faded.

"Mimi I can't pay for all of this."

"I know you can't that's why I'm going to do that for you." Mimi said with a smile.

Sora shook her head.

"No Mimi I couldn't do that to you."

"Oh please Sora I can handle this. Besides you need to get your mind off Matt and that means spending a lot of money." Mimi replied while slipping her credit card to the lady at the desk.

Sora sighed and said her thank you.

Once they were done with that store they went to a shoe store and Mimi began to spend money like mad. Most of it was for things for Sora but she was getting some things for herself as well. Mimi was a fashion designer, a model, and a singer. So she had a lot of money to do these types of things.

Finally that was over and they where trying to pack everything in the car. Sora grunted as she fit one last bag into the trunk.

"Mimi you should really get a bigger car for your shopping trips."

Mimi smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll have to look around to see if I find a car I like though…"

Sora laughed as she got in and Mimi drove out of the parking lot.

Sora fiddled with the ring she wore on her ring finger on her right hand. It was the ring Matt had given her before he left. He promised her that he would come back and take her with him. But so far that hadn't happened.

Mimi looked at Sora's hands and sighed.

"Sora you need to get over him! It's been what…6 years since he left."

Sora nodded her head. Mimi looked at her then turned her attention back to the road.

"Why is this a sore subject with you Mimi?" Sora asked softly.

A warning light went off in Mimi's brain. She had to be careful in what she said.

"Um…I don't know really. I guess…oh you know me Sora I go off on certain things. I'm sorry."

Sora nodded her head.

"That's alright."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well I'm leaving…" Mimi said while making a left turn. Sora looked at her.

"You are? Where?"

"I'm going to New York."

Sora shook her head to herself.

"Why are you going there?"

Mimi had to think of a reason to tell Sora.

"Well, my business is there and they really need me back for a couple of weeks so I thought this would be the best time."

Sora nodded her head while turning her attention to the road that was passing. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Mimi wasn't being honest with her. Something was up and she needed to find out…and soon.

Mimi dropped her off and helped her carry her bags into her house. There she said her good-byes and was off to go home. Sora looked at the hundred's of bags that filled her living room.

"I guess I better get this job done."

She grabbed four bags at a time and walked into her room. When she opened her door her TV was on.

"Huh? I don't remember leaving that on."

She looked around her room and noticed a pair of tennis shoes that weren't her's on the floor.

She set the bags down and slowly made her way to her kitchen. When she entered she sighed with relief.

"Gees Tai you could at least tell me your coming over."

Tai Kamiya looked up with his mouth full of cookies. He swallowed and smiled.

"Hey Sora."

Sora smiled and waved.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked while heading back into her bedroom. Tai followed her.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you heard about Matt?"

Sora stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I did."

Tai cringed.

"I thought you did. Hey are you okay Sora?"

Tai asked while putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sora was trying to be strong. She had to be strong. She smiled at Tai.

"Of course I'm okay. I've never been better."

Tai folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah and that explains why you have Matt's CD in your player and his picture next to your bed?"

Sora sighed while starting to put cloths away.

"Oh c'mon Tai I'm over him. I have been for a long time now."

"If that's true why do you still wear that ring he gave you?" Tai asked while sitting on her bed.

Sora stopped and looked at the ring. It was of two hearts that where connected together with a small diamond in the middle.

"Because I think it's pretty."

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Sora you can't hide things from me. I've known you for too long."

Sora hung up one of the many dresses that Mimi had bought for her.

She suddenly swung on Tai.

"You've talked to him, how is he doing? Do you know who he's dating?" All the questions came out at once.

"Whoa Sora slow down. Yes I've talked to Matt and he's just fine. And…I can't tell you who he's dating." Tai said sadly.

Sora was in shock.

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't want you to find out." Tai said while walking to the window.

Sora followed him.

"Why doesn't he want me to know Tai? You have to tell me that."

Tai shook his head.

"I don't know the answer to that question."

Sora threw her arms up in the air.

"I don't know what to do! He won't tell me anything and he hasn't even called me!"

Tai followed her closely.

"Sora he's afraid to call you."

"Why is he afraid to call me? I wouldn't do anything to him." Sora expressed.

Tai shrugged.

"Sora I don't know what Matt is thinking. But how bout this, the next time he calls me I'll tell him to give you a call. Alright?"

Sora folded her arms and nodded her head. Tai smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." He whispered in her ear.

Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Tai smiled while whispering in her ear again.

"He doesn't know what a great girl he left behind. Once he realizes you there again he's going to hate himself for letting you go."

Sora looked at Tai and smiled.

"I sure hope so Tai."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mimi sat on the plane her nerves getting the best of her. She looked at her laptop and smiled at the new message that just came up. It was Matt.

Singer Dude says: Hey sweetheart I thought you would be on.

Pink Princess says: Well yeah I'm on the plane and it's a long plane ride: P

Singer Dude says: I know I hate flying. It gets boring after a while.

Pink Princess says: Yeah tell me about it. So how are you doing?

Mimi watched intently at the screen, someone looked over her shoulder. She turned her head around and glared at them.

"Can I have some privacy?"

The lady glared and sat back down in her chair. Mimi shook her head wishing she had gotten first class.

Singer Dude says: Well I'm doing all right. Sometimes I wonder things but yeah that's about it.

Pink Princess says: What do you wonder about?

Singer Dude says: Um…I wonder about a lot of things. I guess mostly it's about a friend I haven't heard from for 6 years or so…

Mimi rolled her eyes. He was thinking about Sora just as much as she was thinking about him.

Pink Princess says: She's not worth it Matt. I mean Sora's my best friend and I love her to death but you can't be thinking of her still. I know you have been since you left Japan but…you need to move on.

Mimi bit her lip knowing that he had moved on since she was his girlfriend and Sora wasn't. This made her smiled.

Singer Dude says: ……

Pink Princess says: Matt it isn't good to dwell on the past. You know that.

Singer Dude says: Well I haven't been able to get over her completely…I mean…she was my best friend then we became more then friends and…yeah I just miss her friendship.

Pink Princess says: No Matt, I think you miss more then her friendship. **(Sigh) **I don't know what to do anymore. All you talk about with me is Sora this and Sora that. I'm getting tired of it Matt.

Singer Dude says: I know and I'm sorry. I just…I don't know but I promise it won't happen again. Can you forgive me my princess?

Mimi smiled at that and quickly wrote her response.

Pink Princess says: Of course I can. Besides I love you and I want you to know that.

Singer Dude says: Yeah thanks.

Mimi didn't like that response as well as his other one but she decided it was to early in the relationship to have him say he loved her back. But she was telling him the truth when she said she loved him.

Singer Dude says: Sorry Meems I have to go. But I'll be waiting for you at the airport when you get in. Cya in a few hours.

Pink Princess says: Okay bye.

Matt signed off and Mimi sighed. He was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. Sure she was able to become rich and famous but she was never truly happy. Now she was happy, truly happy.

------

Matt sat with his laptop on his lap. He had to get off with Mimi because he couldn't stand to hear her talk that way about Sora. For some reason that Matt couldn't explain he was always protective of Sora.

Matt shook his head.

"You haven't seen her for 6 years. Snap out of it!"

No matter how many times he said that he never could. Matt looked at his cell phone that was lying on the couch next to him. All he had to do was push number 5 and it would call Sora's cell phone. The only reason why he had it was because Tai had given it to him hoping that he would call her, but so far he hadn't.

Suddenly his phone rang he picked it up and saw Tai's name. He smiled and flipped it open.

"Hey dude what's up?" Matt said while relaxing.

"Oh nothing much." Tai said on the other line.

"So what's with this call?"

Tai smiled on the other line before answering.

"I just had a feeling you needed someone to talk to."

"Got that right." Matt said while sitting up and leaning on his knees.

Tai put his hand on his forehead.

"Are you still thinking about her?" he asked.

Matt nodded his head then forgot Tai couldn't see that.

"Yeah and I have no idea why." Matt replied in distress.

"I mean…I guess I really want to know how she's doing and everything."

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" Tai asked while looking up at his ceiling.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man, I know girls. She'll be happy at first then ask me why I never called her and blah, blah."

Tai smiled.

"Well don't you think she deserves an explanation?"

"Of course I do!" Matt said while standing up.

"But…I don't think I could do that."

"And why not?" Tai asked while making his way over to his fridge to get a cold drink of lemonade.

Matt leaned against his sofa.

"Because…I know it was wrong of me to leave her like that and not call her or anything but…for some reason when I left I knew that I didn't deserve her in the first place. I believed and still believe that you deserve her Tai."

Tai spit out his lemonade.

"Me? You've got to be kidding. I mean…I've thought about it but I don't like her that way. Besides' she's way devoted to someone anyway."

Matt sat up at that. Could it be him?

"Who?"

Tai smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry mate I can't tell you that."

Matt groaned, "And why not?"

"Because you have to ask her." Tai stated simply.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"And, because you told me not to tell her that you still have feelings for her. So now I have to hide something from you." Tai said with a smile.

Matt groaned. Of course that was the whole reason to why Tai was doing this to him. Walking over to the fridge he looked at a picture that hung on his wall. It was of him and Sora…when everything was good. When he loved her and he knew she loved him back.

"You have no idea how I wish I could go back in time and change everything I've done to her."

Tai set his cup down on the counter top. "Look man, you can still change the future. I just feel bad for Mimi…you're with her now and yet you have these deep feelings for Sora. It's going to break Mimi in two when she finds out."

Matt looked at his living room

"I know…don't get me wrong, I like Mimi. I just don't know if I could ever marry her, you know?"

Tai nodded his head, "Unfortunately you know Mimi, so you know she'll be wanting to get married here in a couple of years."

Matt sighed, "I know, that's why I can't be with her long to get her hopes up."

Tai shook his head.

"Don't you think your getting her hopes up now?"

Matt walked over to his couch and sat back down.

"I know, I know. I just…I need it Tai. I need to be with someone I'm sick of being alone. Look at this place, its huge and the only person that lives here is me. Sure sometimes T.K. comes and stays for a while but that doesn't happen often. I just…I can't be alone anymore."

Tai imagined Matt's house and he understood what Matt was talking about.

"Believe me Matt. I know what you mean."

Matt looked at his left hand.

"I don't want to hurt her Tai. Mimi doesn't deserve to get her feelings hurt like I'm going to hurt them."

Tai didn't say anything to that.

"I mean, I don't want to be alone but…I don't want to be without Sora either. Man, this is all so confusing." Matt said while clenching his eyes shut.

Tai and Matt talked on the phone for another half hour. Matt looked at his watch and gaped.

"Shoot Tai I gotta go." Matt said quickly while standing up.

Tai laughed, "Forgot about Mimi huh?"

"Shut up Tai. I'll call you later."

"Alright have fun explaining this one to Mimi."

"Bye Tai." Matt said while shutting his phone. He looked over at his coat; he ran to it and put it on while slipping his feet into his shoes. This was not good. He couldn't be late for picking Mimi up. She was going to be so mad.

Matt ran to his car and drove out of the driveway. He speeded down to the airport, when he got there Mimi was outside the drop off area sitting on one of her bags. She was looking at her nails. Matt pulled up to her. He jumped out of the car as she stood up.

"I'm so sorry Mimi. I was on the phone with Tai and I completely lost track of time." He explained while he grabbed her luggage and began to put them in the back of his Toyota Camry.

Mimi didn't say much as he opened the door for her and shut it once she got in. He went around to the driver's side and got in himself.

"Matt…I got here over an hour ago. How could you have forgotten about me for that long?" Mimi asked calmly.

_Well she isn't yelling yet. That's a good sign. Matt thought to himself. _

"I'm sorry. Tai called me and he was telling me about Sora and then we started talking about the old days and you know how it is when you start talking about all the adventures we had in the Digital World. I simply lost track of the time."

Mimi nodded her head.

"I guess that's understandable. Anyway, I'm just glad we can finally be together now. I haven't seen you for months and I've missed you."

Matt cringed a little at those words.

"I missed you too Mimi." He said, even though he meant the words he didn't mean them in the way Mimi did.

_This is so wrong of me. I shouldn't be leading her on like this. _

Mimi smiled at the answer Matt had given her.

"You know Matt. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I think you should call Sora and tell her who you're dating."

Matt continued to look at the road.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me. I want you to call Sora and tell her you're dating me and that you haven't thought about her at all since you left. But that you thought it would only be fair to her if you told her who the new girl was." Mimi explained while looking at her pink cell phone that had a Lilymon as the phone charm.

Matt's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Making his knuckles turn white.

"You know I can't do that Mimi. I haven't talked to Sora in such a long time. What makes you think I'll call her for you?"

Mimi looked at him like he had lost it.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I want you to do this. Sora still loves you and I want her to realize that she doesn't have a chance with you anymore. Cause your mine and she needs to know that!" Mimi finally lost it.

Matt pulled into his driveway.

"She still loves me?" He asked softly.

Mimi gave him an evil glare.

"Yes she still loves you but you're over her. You have to be otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to be your girlfriend. You wouldn't have paid for me to come out here to see you." She continued to give a list but Matt wasn't listening.

_She still loves me. Tai told me that she was devoted to someone…that person must be me. How could Sora still love me after everything I did to her? This isn't normal for Sora. She's one to hold grudges so you would think she would hate me more then love me. _

"Matt are you listening to me?" Mimi pulled on his arm. Matt snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Mimi. I just can't call her okay? She's my friend and I don't want to hurt her again. Is that so wrong?"

Mimi sat silently for a while.

"I guess its not. But if you don't tell her soon then I will." She opened the door and walked up to the house and let herself in. Leaving Matt to get all her luggage.

"Just like Mimi." Matt grumbled as he began to get her luggage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Hey you all...I'm so so sorry this has taken me forever to update. I've just been busy with College and Life so i'll post this chapter and if you want me to continue then you'll need to review and tell me so cuz i really don't know who all reads this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though i'm sure there are tons of typo's and all that jazz. Tell me what you think and if i should go on! Thanks :D_**

Sora sat looking at all the bags she had cluttering her bedroom. Why did she let Mimi convince her to get all this stuff? Tai poked his head in.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Sora looked up at him and smiled.

"You're always welcome here Tai."

Tai took the que and walked in. He sat down next to her.

"Sora why do you look so, sad?"

Sora closed her eyes and fell on her back.

"I just don't want him to be taken. Do you think that's lame of me Tai? I haven't heard from him in years and yet I still hold out the hope that he'll come back to me?"

Tai looked at Sora wishing he could make all her worries go away.

"Sora I wouldn't give up."

Sora opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why not?"

"Because…I think you should go to America. I know where he is and I'll give you his address. Heck, I'll even pay half of your plane ticket. You need to go see him Sora."

Sora looked up at Tai with shock written all over her face.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

Tai shook his head.

"I think the best thing you could do for yourself is take a vacation. You've been working so much lately that you need a break."

Sora sat up and began to shake her head.

"I can't…"

Tai put his hand on her arm. That made her opened her eyes and look at him.

"You have too. And you know you do."

"Tai…will you come with me?"

That shocked him.

"Uh…why would you want me to come?"

Sora looked at the ground while playing with a bracelet she was wearing.

"Because…I can't face him alone. I need to have your strength with me Tai."

Tai looked at Sora and softened.

"Okay I'll come with you."

Sora looked back and him and smiled.

"Really?"

Tai nodded his head, "really."

Sora threw her arms around him.

"Oh Tai thank you so much!"

Tai smiled while putting his arms around her. Why did he feel sad suddenly? He didn't have feelings for her anyway…or at least he thought he didn't.

Sora pulled away from him and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well we better order the plane tickets and start packing." Tai said while standing up and breaking the connection that was there.

Sora looked up at him and nodded her head, "You're right."

Tai walked over to her laptop and began to type in the website for the airlines.

"Are you sure Matt won't be mad when he sees us? I mean…you sure he'll even be around?" Sora asked while standing behind Tai.

Tai smiled to himself, Matt was going to get to see Sora and Mimi would be there too. Then he'd really have to decide who he wanted to be with. Tai just hoped Sora wouldn't run out of the room when she saw Mimi in the same room as Matt.

"I'm sure he's going to be there. I was just on the phone with him and all he said was he has a concert in two days but that's okay, we can go to that too. You love his music so why not go to one of his concerts?"

Sora jumped slightly.

"Do you think we can get a ticket this late?"

Tai turned his head to look at her.

"Leave it to me and I'll make sure I get you the ticket."

Sora smiled.

"I know you'll do it Tai."

Sora sat twiddling her thumbs. The nerves were getting to her and she couldn't stop moving.

Tai put his hand on top of her's.

"It's going to be fine. Don't stress about it."

Sora looked out the window of the airplane.

"I haven't seen him in years Tai, I mean…in person. Sure I've seen him on TV and stuff but I never thought I would see him in person again. To be able to smell his cologne…I just didn't think it was going to be possible for me."

Tai shrugged.

"Well now it is and you don't have to worry about it. Matt is still the same guy he's just a little lost right now. But I know you can help him come to his senses and he'll be glad that you came back into his life. Just trust me on this one."

Sora bit her lip but nodded her head.

_Why do I feel like I should just turn right around and head home? She wondered. _

--

Matt sighed again as Mimi started to pick over his house. So far she had already set out some of her own stuff and it was kind of driving him insane.

"Mimi do you really need to put that pink blanket on the sofa?" he asked for the third time.

Mimi looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Matt! That sofa is black everything in this room is either black or white. It needs some more color in it and pink fits the bill."

Matt threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright whatever makes you happy,"

Mimi smiled and walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you."

Matt just smiled back in response.

Mimi started to head towards his bedroom and he winced. This wasn't going to be good for him. He hadn't slept with anyone and he knew that Mimi was looking forward to that part of their relationship. It just wasn't something Matt was eager to get himself into. He didn't want to end up like his dad. He just couldn't end up like him.

Matt followed her none the less. Mimi looked around his room. It was clean and neat.

"Wow, Matt. You surprise me all the time."

Matt just smiled softly. She walked over to his dresser, which had pictures of him and T.K. and of everyone in the gang.

"We were so little back then." She commented while touching the picture frame that held the picture of the digidestined.

Matt walked up behind her.

"Yeah I know. Sometimes looking back on it I realize that we were too young to have the responsibilities that we had. But I would never trade that experience for anything else in my life. It's what has made us all the people we are today. It molded us in a way."

Mimi nodded her head in agreement.

"I miss Palmon so much…"

Matt put his hand on her shoulder.

"We all miss them."

She nodded her head while looking down the line at all the other pictures.

"You have the same one up as Sora does." Mimi said while looking at the same exact picture that Sora had on her night table.

Matt followed her gaze to the picture.

"She has that one up too, eh?"

Mimi nodded her head.

"I always see it when I'm at her house. I always would ask her why she left it up and she would always change the subject or say it was just one of her favorites. I could always tell she was lying to me. She never lies to Tai though. Tai is the only one that has really been able to get past all her defenses. She's really put a lot of walls up after you left so suddenly…" Mimi trailed off while breaking her eyes off the picture.

Matt was silent the whole time while Mimi had talked about Sora.

"Yeah it was wrong for me to leave everyone like that. I still regret it to this day but in a ways it's helped me get where I'm at now. Without moving to America I wouldn't have gotten my big break and I'd probably be working fast food or doing some other dead beat job back in Japan."

Mimi was still.

"You know that's not true. You would have been with Sora still and by now you two would probably be married with a little boy with spiky hair just like you."

Matt closed his eyes and walked to his window.

"I don't know that for sure." He said softly.

Mimi came up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"You could have that life now you know…just not with Sora. You could have it with someone else…"

Matt gazed out the window.

_Sora laughed as Matt looked at his shoes that now had nail polish all over them. _

_"Well that's what you get for leaving out your good shoes and for not watching him while I was out shopping." _

_Matt sighed while putting his shoes in the trash, there was no way he could get the nail polish off now. It was stuck on there for good. _

_"Those were expensive shoes." He complained. _

_Sora smiled while walking over to him. She put her arms around his waist while pulling him closer to her. _

_"I know but look at the bright side. We have a beautiful boy who loves his daddy very much and only wants to make him proud. We have a family." _

_Matt smiled down at her while putting his arms around her. _

_"That's true, how could I let shoes affect that?" _

_Sora stood on her tippy toes until her lips touched his. _

_"Now why don't you…" she was cut off by a loud bang coming from the kitchen. They both scrambled to the kitchen. _

_They looked around the big kitchen and their eyes fell to the little boy covered in sauce. _

_Sora smiled and walked over to him. _

_"Oh did that scare you Ryan?" _

_His bright blues eyes looked terrified. He nodded his head as tears began to form in his eyes. Sora picked him up in her arms. _

_"It's all right. How many times have we told you not to play in the kitchen?" _

_The little boy pouted. _

_"I...I didn't mean too…" he said in his soft voice. He looked over at his daddy. _

_Matt walked over to him and took him from Sora. _

_"It's all right. We forgive you. Now let's get you cleaned up." _

_Ryan nodded his head while putting his arms around his dad's neck. _

_Matt carried him into the bathroom where he started the water for the tub. Once that was done he started to take off Ryan's dirty cloths. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Yeah little man?" _

_"I love you." _

_Matt smiled down at his son that looked so much like he did when he was that age. _

_"I love you too." _

"Matt? Are you listening to me?"

Matt was brought back.

"What is going on with you today?" Mimi asked while letting go of him.

Matt turned around so he was facing her.

"I'm sorry Mimi I just have a lot of things on my mind lately."

Mimi glared at him from his bed.

"Does it have to do with Sora?"

Matt was hesitant to answer, he didn't have to answer with the full truth did he?

"No it wasn't about Sora. I was thinking about my concert that is coming up here in a couple of days. I haven't really gotten with the band to practice for it and I'm kind of worried about how it will turn out."

Mimi brightened at his answer.

"Oh I'm sure you guys will do great! All you have to do is have faith in yourself."

Matt smiled at her.

"Thanks Mimi I don't know where I would be without you."

Mimi smiled as he walked to her and kissed her.

Matt swung in his hammock in his back yard. What had happened earlier? Was it like a vision or was it something more?

"Is it weird to see things that could have happened or will happen?" he asked himself.

He sighed. Maybe he was going mentally insane. Then he would defiantly not have to worry about his love life. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and sighed in relief when he saw it was Tai.

"Hey Tai, I was just about to call you."

"Oh really?"

Matt laughed, "Yes I was, something weird happened to me." Then he went on to explain the day- dream he had had.

Tai was silent for a minute, "Well dude…I personally think it's something that could have happened. Doesn't mean it still can't happen but yeah. What did it make you think though?"

Matt sighed

"It made me want that life…bad."

Tai shook his head.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should just swallow your pride and call Sora."

Matt's eyes opened wide.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I can tell her about this. It would…freak her out to say the least."

"Or it might make her want to be with you even more, you have no idea what could happen if you told her." Tai added quickly.

Matt was silent on the line, he looked up as he heard the sliding door close to see Mimi walking out towards him.

"Hey I better go dude. Sure I'll get you those tickets, no way you're here?!"

Mimi walked up when he said that.

Matt looked up and made eye contact with her and smiling.

"Sweet, well…do you need a place to stay?"

He mumbled in the phone a few times.

"Okay if you're sure. All right, well feel free to stop by anytime you want. Sure, doesn't matter if it's three in the morning. All right I'll talk to you later Tai, bye." He flipped his phone shut.

"Tai's here?" Mimi asked interested.

Matt nodded his head while making room for her on the hammock.

"Yeah I guess he just wanted a break from Japan. I think it's really cool that he's taking the time to come out here to see me. I haven't seen him in a while." Matt slurred quickly.

Mimi smiled while putting her head on his chest.

"And he wants to come to the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah he just asked if I'd get two tickets for him. I guess he's going to find a date or something." Matt shrugged.

Mimi was silent.

"What if he brought Sora?"

Matt froze at the mention of her name.

"I—I don't think he did Mimi, he would have told me." Matt answered too quickly. _Tai would have told me…right? He thought to himself nervously._

Mimi was content with that answer.

"Well I'm glad he's here. It will be fun to spend time just the three of us."

Matt didn't say anything as he put his arm around Mimi. Tai wouldn't have brought Sora would he? He would, you couldn't put anything past Tai but this seemed too extreme even for him to do. Anyway Sora probably wouldn't be willing to come out here to see him anyway…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey you guys. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just started to lose interest in this story but by the many reviews I've received I decided that I would just buck up and finish the thing. It's a REALLY short post and I apologize for that. I'm just trying to brainstorm some ideas at the moment. It's a lot of fluff and not much happens but I promise it should get better as it goes. Thanks for reviewing!! **

Chapter 3

Sora sat on her bed looking at the picture in her hands. Tai looked over his shoulder as he put one of her suitcases up in the closet.

"Hey don't worry; you'll get to see him."

Sora shook her head from side to side causing her hair to bob.

"It's not that. What if his girlfriend is there when I see him? I don't know if I'll be able to stand seeing him happy with someone else."

Tai walked over to her and took the photo frame away from her shaking hands.

"Sora, I need you to be strong for me. Don't worry about Matt's new girlfriend. Just come and have fun listening to your friend sing. Don't think of anything else but that."

Sora leaned her head against his stomach as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tai, I'm totally no fun."

Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll snap out of it once you're grooving to the music."

Sora smiled.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go shopping now?" Sora asked quietly.

Tai burst into laughter.

"Sure, and then you can pick out a new outfit to wear to the concert."

Sora looked up into his big brown eyes.

"You read my mind."

* * *

Mimi sat at the desk that held all her make-up.

"Hmm…what to choose, there's just so many choices."

When she wasn't satisfied with any of the options she stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"Guess it's time to go shopping for something new."

She grabbed her pink purse and swung it over her shoulder. She made sure to check on Matt before she left the house. He was sitting at the piano writing another song. She couldn't help but smile as she heard him humming to himself. _I'm not going to disturb him. I'll just talk to him when I get back from shopping. _

Quietly she snuck out of the house and got in her shinny new Corvette.

Walking into the mall was the highlight of her day. She couldn't believe how much she had missed shopping. Even though it had only been a couple of days since she last was here.

Her first stop was going to be at the make-up stand that was her favorite. She just _had _to have something new.

* * *

Sora browsed through all the different styles of cloths. This was the time she really wished she had Mimi there to help her.

Tai was at the store across the hall looking at all the music that they had to offer. Sora smiled as she saw his face light up when he found what he was looking for. _Tai…you're so good to me. I couldn't have asked for a greater friend. I'm just sorry I couldn't return the feelings you have for me. _

She flipped open her red cell phone to look at the picture she had as her display. It was of her and Tai playing the Wii together. Tai had the look of destruction on his face while she was just smiling.

_He never did beat me, but what did he expect? I'm the one that plays tennis all the time. He only plays soccer and that's the one thing he can beat me at. _

A hint of pink was seen through the corner of her eye. She turned slowly to see Mimi in the store.

_Why is she here? Could she be going to Matt's concert as well? _Sora decided that even though she wanted Mimi's help that she would leave the store.

Mimi turned to see Sora flipping through some shirts that were hanging on the wall. Her eyes narrowed.

_What is __**she **__doing here? I bet you Tai brought her with him. Why would Matt lie to me like that? Perhaps he didn't know though…_

Mimi tried to hide herself from Sora's view when Sora turned around. Mimi watched as Sora left the store.

"I'm going to have to watch you closely. You are the one that will tear Matt away from me. And I won't have that—even if you are my best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Matt ran around the house frantic. His concert was going to start in a few hours and he still hasn't got his act together. Mimi watched him from her spot on the sofa.

"You can relax you know. Everyone knows you're going to do great."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

Mimi walked over to him and dragged him over to the couch.

"Matt come here and let me help you calm down."

He didn't say anything as she began to massage his shoulders.

"You are so tense. You've been doing this for a long time there's no reason to stress this much about it."

Matt closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling.

"It's like this before every concert. I can't help but feel like this before a concert. I have to keep it up to a certain standard otherwise people will stop coming and ultimately that would be bad."

Mimi listened to him talk out his worry. Matt's cell phone started to ring as he fished it out of his pocket Mimi's eyes narrowed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt this is Tai. I was just wondering if you still have those tickets."

"Yeah I do. Why don't you stop by and pick them up?"

Tai was silent on the line.

"Well…the person I brought is still getting ready so I have no idea if I can make it to your house and to the concert on time."

"Oh alright, well I'll leave them with the security guard at the front. Just tell him your name and he'll give you the tickets."

"All right thanks Matt. I'll see you when it's show time."

Matt smiled.

"Sounds good."

Matt shut his cell phone and turned to look at Mimi.

"At least Tai is here. It will be good to see him again. It's been a long time."

Mimi's eye fell.

"Matt…he's not the only one that is here."

"What?"

Mimi took a deep breath before she continued.

"Sora is here too. I saw her in the mall—I don't know if you should give him tickets. Sora is bound to see you and me…"

Matt gazed down at his hands. Sora was here…in America. Why would she come all this way?

"Did you talk to her?"

Mimi shook her head vigorously.

"Why would I do that? She doesn't even know that I'm the one you're dating. When she found out that you were seeing someone she totally freaked out. There was no way I could tell her…nor did I want to."

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing I can do. Tai wanted two tickets and I gave him two tickets."

Mimi shrugged.

"Well perhaps it means that those two are together now. That would solve all our problems."

Jealously surged through Matt at the thought of Tai and Sora being together. _Over my dead body, he thought angrily. _

"Oh I really hope that's what happened! I would be so happy for her." _Yeah because she won't be able to steal Matt away from me! _

Matt stood up and stretched.

"Well I really don't have time to worry about this. I'm going to head over to do the sound check. You can come to the stadium when it's closer to time."

Mimi smiled sweetly up at him.

"Sounds perfect Honey cakes."

Matt suddenly had the urge to hurl but he decided it would be best to keep that feeling to himself.

"See ya then." He waved from over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Mimi waited until she was sure he was gone to pick up her cell phone. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Sora…you didn't tell me you were coming to America! Well I was wondering if we could meet up someplace before the concert. I—have something to discuss with you." She paused as Sora answered.

"Okay that sounds great. See you in five minutes."

She flipped her phone shut as a smile spread over her thin lips.

"I'm going to make you wish you never came to America."

* * *

Mimi tapped her steering wheel impatiently. Sora was taking a long time to come. Mimi glanced at the clock on her dashboard. This was stupid! What in the world was taking her so long?

She sighed as Sora appeared from the corner. _She apparently got lost. What does she think she's doing with coming to a whole new country?_

Mimi plasted her signature smile on her face as she got out of her car to meet Sora.

"Sora! How are you?" she asked as she gave her the briefest of hugs.

Sora half smiled.

"I'm doing well, thank you."

Mimi mmhhmmed and then turned to lean against her car.

"So…I need to tell you something and I want you to listen good."

Sora was taken back slightly by the anger in Mimi's voice.

"Uh…okay."

Mimi folded her arms across her chest.

"Stay away from Matt."

Sora felt like she had been slapped across the face. So this was why Mimi gave her the look of death at the mall.

"I don't understand…why can't I see him?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're together and I don't want you spoiling everything." Mimi snapped.

Hurt came over Sora's expression.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were the one dating him? I would never want to take your boyfriend away from you. In fact that wasn't my plan at all when I came. I just want to see him again and talk to him. That's all."

Mimi shook her head.

"Not going to happen, you hear? I can't afford to have you messing this up for me. If all goes well I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time flat."

Sora looked down at her flip flops. _It was a mistake to come here. A part of me always knew Mimi was the one he was dating. He can be happy with her. _

"I'll go back home once the concert is over. You don't have to worry about me getting in the way."

Mimi smiled as she saw the look of defeat on Sora.

"Great! I guess I'll see you at the concert then."

"Yeah," Sora replied softly, her eyes never leaving her feet.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders and got in her car and left Sora standing there looking like a sulking child.

"Now Matt will be mine and I won't have to worry about _her _anymore." _Although…I should have a backup plan if she does decide to come after him. Sora you better just do as you said and go back home once the concert is over. Otherwise you will regret it. Big time. _

_

* * *

  
_

Sora entered the hotel and smiled when she saw Tai sitting on the bed. He looked up at her and shot to his feet.

"Sora…what happened?"

Sora waved his question off.

"Let's get going. It's going to be packed and we need to get a parking spot."

Tai didn't argue with her as he followed her out the door again.

As they sat in the car he couldn't help but find himself checking on Sora. Something was definitely wrong.

"What did Mimi say?"

Sora's eyes fell to her folded hands.

"She's dating Matt. I can't go through with this when my best friend is dating him! This was all a mistake."

Tai's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"You need to show Mimi that you are better than she is. She's lower than dirt if she said you can't see Matt. He's your friend too and you have a right to see him. Let him decide if he wants to be more than friends or not."

Sora looked out the passenger's window.

"No Tai. Once the concert is over I'm leaving. You are welcome to stay but I'm going home."

Tai had never seen her so down before. Well okay he had but this was bad. He sighed as he put his eyes on the road.

"Okay, we'll go home."

"Thank you." She mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all those that reviewed and added the story to their favorites! I hope all those people that did that review! It's always nice getting reviews for your work. Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to make sure it came out the way I wanted it too--so far I believe it did. Tell me what you think :D **

**

* * *

  
**

The music was loud as they entered through the crowd. Tai had his hand firmly on Sora's forearm. He didn't trust people at concerts…they tended to be really drunk or high on something and he didn't want them getting any ideas around Sora.

Sora began to sway to the music of the opening group. She was trying everything to get her mind off what Mimi said to her.

The lights dimmed and all the girls began to scream loudly. Sora and Tai had to cover their ears from the sound.

_Looks like they are all excited to see Matt…that lucky guy. _Tai thought as Matt appeared on stage.

If it was possible the screaming tipped to a whole other pitch.

Matt started to sing and Sora's heart stopped. Everything about him was perfect, except that fact that he was dating Mimi, but besides that he was—perfect.

She started to sing along with Matt. Tai couldn't help but watch the light on her face. She was so beautiful…and she wasn't his. He turned back to look at his best friend. Matt had the one girls heart that he wanted—and yet he didn't want to take her away from him. Matt was the only one that could make Sora truly happy.

Sora's breath caught in her throat as Matt's eyes landed on her. He missed the next beat but quickly got back on.

"Tai, maybe we should go."

Tai leaned down so he could hear her over the crowd.

"Sora you wanted to see him perform and that's what we're doing. I'm not going to let Mimi take everything away from you."

"Mimi? I never said a word about Mimi." Sora responded, having to yell over the sound.

Tai gulped as he realized his mistake. Sora stared at him with accusing eyes.

"You know all along didn't you? And you still brought me here. I don't believe you."

Tai could feel the heat in his cheeks rise.

"Sora I knew but that's why I brought you here. Don't you see? Matt doesn't want to be with her, for the past while he's been thinking of you, dreaming of you even."

Sora shook her head back and forth. Nothing Tai could say now could change her mind. Coming to America was a mistake and it was time for her to leave.

She began to push and shove her way out of the concert. Nothing could stop her from leaving, not even Tai's frantic calls behind her.

_Everything about me is a mistake. Why did I agree to come here? Nothing is going to change what has happened. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to have to deal with this pain that is spreading through me like cancer. I can't deal with any of this! Mimi was right, there's no way Matt could ever like me again. _

Once she finally made it out of the concert hall she ran as fast and hard as she could. The cold smashed into her face as she exited the building.

Resting her head on the palms of her hands the tears she had been trying to hold in came out.

"This was a mistake, I need to go home."

A hand pressed against her shoulder, causing her to look up. Tai was standing there with worry evident on his face.

"It's okay, we can go. But I have only one request."

She waited for him to continue.

"I'm starving and there's a deli right there, let's just eat and talk once we're done we'll go back to the hotel and I'll make arrangements to head back to Japan."

Sora smiled and nodded her head. Tai took her small hand in his as they made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

Matt whipped the sweat off his face with a towel. The concert had gone smoothly except for the time when he saw her in the crowd. The girl that had been in his dreams for the past week, the girl that had once been his.

His heart had sunk as he watched her work her way through the screaming crowd to get away, away from him.

"You did great!"

He pasted a smile on his face as his girlfriend ran up to him and hugged him close.

"I can't believe how good you sounded."

"Thanks Meems."

Mimi continued to express her feelings about the concert but he was no longer listening. Tai had run after her—was there something going on between the two of them? Was it possible that Tai was reaching for her heart?

"Matt you seem distracted, didn't you think you did okay?"

Matt looked down into Mimi's eyes.

"I think things went well. Uh, hey Meems I need some alone time. I'll catch up with you back at the house."

Mimi's face fell as he pulled away from her.

"Oh, all right, just make sure you come home soon."

Matt didn't respond as he walked out of the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked.

He saw a deli and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get something to eat. His stomach growled as he thought of all the warm food that was waiting for him. The door chimed as he walked in. There were only a few people in at this time so he decided it was safe from all the crazy fan girls that tended to wait for him after his concerts.

"Matt? Crazy seeing you here."

Matt flipped around to see Tai and Sora sitting in one of the small booths. His heart rate picked up when his eyes fell on the red head.

"How are you guys?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Not too bad, you've looked better though."

Matt didn't respond to Tai's comment, his eyes were on Sora's face who wasn't looking at him. She didn't even greet him.

"Hi Sora."

Sora looked up then and smiled, the smile never touched her eyes.

"Hi Matt, long time no see, your concert was great by the way."

"Thanks."

She turned back to her food and began to push it around on her plate.

Tai looked from Sora to Matt.

"It's good to know you and Mimi are happy. I never would have thought you guys would get together." Sora spoke.

Matt's eyes fell to the tile on the ground.

"Yeah—it was weird how it happened."

Sora smirked, "It usually is."

Tai cleared his throat and stood up.

"Excuse me," then he walked away from the table.

Sora closed her eyes. This was a bad time for Tai to decide to use the restroom. Matt sat down in Tai's spot and folded his arms.

"You left the concert early."

"You left Japan without giving me a valid reason."

Matt flinched.

"That was a long time ago,"

Sora let her fork fall from her hand.

"Yeah it was but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurt more than anything."

Matt looked down at the table surface.

"I know and I'm…I'm sorry."

Sora finally brought her eyes up to his blue ones.

"Mimi told me to stay away from you. So I'm going to honor that and leave. It was good seeing you though. Take good care of Mimi."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. Matt quickly got up after her and followed her.

"What do you mean Mimi told you to stay away from me?"

Sora picked up her pace to get away from Matt.

"It's what it is. I'm sorry Matt but please just let me go. I can't talk to you and it's better this way. You need to be happy and Mimi can make you happy,"

Matt reached out and grabbed Sora's arm, making her stop in her tracks.

"Mimi isn't the only one that can make me happy. I want to talk to you—I want to be friends again."

Sora refused to look him in the eyes.

"We can never be friends again, not after everything that happened. You know that."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't believe that."

"Matt, Mimi doesn't want me anywhere near you. You are with her now and you need to give her all your attention."

Anger began to rise in him as Sora spoke.

"Mimi can't tell me who and who can't be my friend. Is it so bad to want you back in my life?"

Sora pulled her arm forcefully out of his hold.

"Yes it is. I should have never come here. You need to go home Matt," her voice wavered at the end.

Matt's eyes filled with determination.

"Sora, I want to be your friend even if Mimi hates me for it."

Sora shook her head sharply.

"I couldn't stand myself if I was the reason why you two broke up. There would be no forgiveness."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic Sora. C'mon Mimi loves you and we both know she would never be able to cut the bond you two share."

"That's where you're wrong." Sora mumbled.

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"I have your phone number from Tai and I'm going to use it. I hope you pick up when I call."

He then turned on his heels and left her standing next to the rental car her and Tai purchased. Tai exited from the deli then with a smile on his face.

"Well? How did it go?"

Sora yanked the car door open and slammed it shut behind her. Tai was still grinning as he got in the car.

"That good, eh?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to the hotel so you can get us tickets and we can go home."

Tai started the car, "You don't want to stay here? Even when Matt expressed he wanted to be friends?"

Sora looked straight forward.

"That's right; I'm not going to be the one Mimi targets. I won't let her have the pleasure of setting me on the top of her list."

Tai gripped the steering wheel harder.

"So you'll lose the chance with Matt just because you're afraid of Mimi?"

Sora didn't answer.

Tai shook his head.

"I just thought you were stronger than that."

Sora looked out the passenger window.

_Well you were wrong Tai. It's been a long time since I've been strong…a long time since I was able to make the bad things seem good. I've been torn and beaten, and I haven't been able to heal. _


	7. Chapter 7

Matt slammed the front door. Mimi ran into the front room to see the look on his face.

"Matt? What's wrong?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Why don't you tell me, you told Sora to stay away from me, why would you do that?"

Mimi folded her arms across her chest.

"You've been fine without her this long I didn't think it mattered what I did."

Matt put his car keys in the bowl that sat on the table next to the door.

"I want to be her friend again Mimi. I can't believe you'd stoop so low to tell her that she had to stay away from me. What did you threaten her with exactly?"

Mimi closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"Matt I know she can take you away from me and I don't want to lose you. Being with you has been the happiest time of my life and I don't want her taking that away from me."

Matt hung his coat up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Who's to say I would have left you for her? Now we'll never know what could have happened because she refuses to talk to me. Thanks to you," he huffed.

Mimi watched as Matt walked past her and into the other room.

"You _would _have left me. I know you think about her when you're daydreaming. You still have feelings for her! So of course I'm going to do anything to make sure that you two don't end up together."

"Do you hate her that much that you want to hurt her?" Matt asked as he filled a cup full of milk.

Mimi halted in her steps towards him.

"I don't hate her…how could I? She's one of my best friends…"

"Then you need to apologize to her."

Mimi shook her head.

"Then she'll think it's okay to talk to you again and…"

"Mimi, you really need to think about what really matters. I'll always be here for you. It may not be as a boyfriend but for sure as a friend."

Mimi bit her lip as she looked away from Matt.

"I don't want to lose you, I refuse to lose you."

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not for you to decide."

Tears began to flood Mimi's vision.

"So you're saying you're going to leave me even though Sora doesn't want anything to do with you?"

Matt set the glass in the sink as he started to walk away from her again.

"I don't know what I'm saying. Good night Mimi."

Mimi could hear his footsteps until they stopped. When she knew he was out of hearing range she fell to the ground and started to cry.

* * *

Sora tugged at the carry on that was in her arms. She glanced over at Tai who was flirting with a girl with long black hair and green eyes. Sora couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she saw the girl hand him a piece of paper and walk away. Tai walked back over to her in a daze.

"She, she gave me her number."

"You seem surprised." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Well yeah, a girl's never willingly gave me her number before." Tai answered.

"Now you can tell everyone at home that a girl gave you her number without you asking." Sora giggled, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Tai smiled at her and then looked towards the spot the girl had disappeared to.

"She's a really nice girl. I just feel bad I won't be able to get to know her more."

Sora reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Tai, you could always stay here for a while. I'm sure Matt would let you stay at his place."

Tai faced her again.

"And let you sit on a plane all by yourself for hours? Heck no. I'll just have to save my money and come back in a few months."

Sora bit her lip.

"Tai…I don't want you to give up everything for me. It's okay if you stay, really."

Tai shook his head.

"I'm coming back and that's final. Besides, I miss Kari."

Sora laughed as they boarded the plane.

"And I'm sure she misses you too Tai."

* * *

Sora breathed in the fresh air as they left the airport. They were back in Japan and she couldn't be happier. She smiled at Tai who was running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

Tai shrugged his shoulders as he carried in some of her bags.

"It was fun. I'm glad we were able to go on this road trip, sorry it didn't turn out they way we planned. But at least we were able to go somewhere else besides the park."

Sora's smiled wavered slightly but she composed herself.

"Yeah, it really was a fun trip, thank you so much Tai." She went on her tip toes so she could peck his cheek with her soft lips. Tai blushed as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Uh, you're welcome."

"Let's go to your place, I want to see Kari."

Tai beamed at the thought and soon they were entering his apartment.

"Kari!"

Kari stepped out of her room and smiled when she saw her older brother.

"Tai!" she ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were going to America? I wanted to come."

Tai held her fondly back.

"You had school that you couldn't miss. Besides, it wasn't all that grand anyway."

Kari pouted and Tai scowled.

"No pulling the sad card on me. We'll go some other time, especially if Matt is still living down there."

Kari accepted that and walked to the fridge, pulling out all the ingredients for a cake.

"You're going to cook? Why would you put me through that pain and suffering?" Tai teased as he put his hand over his heart.

Kari and Sora both started to laugh at his reaction.

"Easy Tai, I'm not mom so this is going to turn out good, promise."

Sora walked to Kari's side and started to help her. After a half hour the cake was done and Tai was eager to get his teeth into it.

"It smells soo good! C'mon let me have a piece already."

Kari shook her head, clearly enjoying the fact that she was torturing her older brother.

"Not yet, we have to wait for T.k. to come over. He'll want some as well."

Sora froze at the mention of T.k.

"Maybe it's better if I go…" she started to head for the doorway. Tai jumped over the couch and grabbed her arm in his hand.

"Sora it's just T.k. It won't kill you to hang out with him. He's a cool kid."

Sora pasted a smile on her face.

"Oh I know that. I just feel really tired and all I want to do is sleep. Sorry to be a party pooper but I really need the rest. I'll call you tomorrow Tai." She waved lazily at the siblings and left the house.

As she was walking back towards her apartment she couldn't help but look up at the now dark sky.

_I can't have these feelings for you Matt. Its time for me to shut that door on my life for good. I'm sorry you had to see me…I wish I could have gone through the trip without having to put you through that. I hope you can get over it and just learn to be happy with Mimi. She really does care about you. _

Sora opened her front door with her keys and entered the empty apartment. She walked into her bedroom and picked up the picture frame that held the picture of her and Matt. Taking a deep breath she opened her drawer and placed the picture, face down, inside. Then she shut the drawer, not wanting to look down at the picture that was now hiding.

Peeling off her shirt and dirty cloths she put them in the hamper and got in her pajamas. Right when she was settling into bed her red cell phone began to ring.

Without checking the caller ID she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sora…I need to tell you something."

Sora was silent on the other line. She hadn't really thought he'd go by what he said. But…here he was on the phone like he told her he'd be.

"I—I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left. I…I'm…still…," a pause on the other line, "…in love with you."

Sora's eyes widened at the words he said through the phone line.

"Matt…"

* * *

**So so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my other story as well. It's a Naruto one if anyone is interested and it's called Shadow. But anyway, that plus finals have had me super busy, not to mention the work life. Bleck! Well this is a short chapter but I thought it'd be good to get another chapter out there so you guys had something to read since Christmas break is coming up. **

**I don't really know how much longer this story is going to be but I have a feeling at least another 10 chapters or something. Just depends on how long I have this idea going through my head or when I just run out of creative juice. hahahah. Thanks for all the reviews and favorite adds. Its really cool so many people really like this story. Thanks for being such great readers! **

**Anyway, enough of me ranting, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review and tell me what you thought! Tatta!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Matt…you are with Mimi." Sora stated as she shifted her position on her bed. She heard Matt sigh on the other line.

"I know…which is why I probably shouldn't have even told you. But…when I saw you again and heard that you were leaving because of something Mimi said to you…it made me so mad. I wanted to spend more time with you—get to know you better."

Sora looked up at her ceiling. Just when she was ready to let him completely go he calls. A tear slid down her cheek.

"You need to be with Mimi, you guys are good together. She'll make you happy."

Matt groaned.

"Sora, why is it so bad for me to want to be your friend?"

Sora paused, "Because you love me…we can never be just friends Matt. So it's better if we're nothing at all."

Matt fell silent after that.

"You better go—before you say something you'll regret. Thanks for calling Matt; I hope you have a good life with her. Make her happy." Sora replied as she sat up, the covers falling off her shoulders.

"Yeah…you too Sora. Bye." Then he hung up leaving Sora to hear the dial tone. Slowly she shut her phone and placed it back on her night stand. The tears so desperately wanted to fall but she wouldn't let them.

"It's for the best Matt…"

* * *

Sora opened her eyes to the sun light that was fanning her face. Stretching she couldn't help but sigh. Everything Matt had told her on the phone rang in her ears. He still loved her…after all this time.

Sitting up she gathered all the supplies she would need for the day. She yawned as she walked into her bathroom that was just off to the left of her room. Flipping on her CD player she began to get dressed and style her hair.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door as she turned off her hair straightener.

"Come in!"

The door clicked as it opened and Kari entered.

"Sorry to disturb you so early Sora." She mumbled softly.

Sora beamed at Kari as she shook her head.

"It's not a problem at all Kari, what's going on?"

"Well…I have a date with T.K. today and I don't know what to do to make myself look good…so I was wondering if you could help me out. My mom isn't very good in this area and Tai—well he's Tai."

Sora laughed as she agreed with Kari. She motioned for Kari to come over to the mirror as she pulled out her make -up.

"Well, first things first, your make-up."

She proceed to do Kari's make-up for her and to explain how to add a little more beauty to her face that she didn't already have. When she was finished Kari beamed in the mirror.

"Oh Sora you made me look so beautiful! I didn't know you could do this."

Sora smiled kindly as she looked Kari over.

"I may not be as good as Mimi but everything I know I learned from her."

"How are you and Mimi?" Kari asked kindly.

Sora stuttered on her words for a moment.

"Oh, well, she's been really good. I don't talk to her much but I'm sure she's having the time of her life in America."

_And with Matt, _Sora thought sourly.

Kari shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure in a few days she'll be missing her best friend and she'll be calling you on the phone wanting you to fly out there to see her. You two have always been close friends."

Sora bit her lip as she turned around to find a necklace that would match Kari's clothing for her date.

"I hope things with you and T.K. work out. I think you two are destined to be together for the rest of your life."

Kari blushed at the comment.

"I really hope so. I really care about him and I can't wait to see what happens. Although Davis has been really jealous of T.K. lately. I hate hurting his feelings but I can't deny my feelings for T.K. either. I don't know what to do about boys." Kari declared.

Sora smiled sadly as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"I know it's hard but don't worry. You'll be able to choose in due time. Davis will realize that you and T.K. are meant to be and he'll back off. That's what all guys do."

"Kind of like what Tai did with you and Matt." Kari started softly.

A pain ran through Sora's chest.

"Yeah—just like that."

"Sora…have you ever thought of starting something with Tai now that Matt is really gone?"

Sora took a deep breath as she adjusted her tank top.

"I've thought about it but…I hold myself back because I don't want to hurt him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him."

"Why not give it a chance? You could really be happy with him, and he still cares about you Sora, he really does."

Sora smiled at Kari as she realized that Kari was right. No matter how many times Sora had hurt Tai by having feeling for Matt he was still able to have feelings for her. Maybe giving him a shot wouldn't be too bad.

"You know what Kari? You're right. I think I will give him a chance. I deserve to be happy too right?"

"Right!" Kari chanted excitedly.

Sora looked at herself in the reflection in the mirror and couldn't be happier. She actually looked happy for the first time since Matt left her that fateful day. Tai had always been the stating stone in her life, and for once she was going to acknowledge it by asking him out.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm terribly sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. And i'm sorry it's so short. I just lost thoughts on what to do for this story but I figured out a new plot that could happen and will happen! So be happy everyone cuz I have an idea to make this story get even better! I hope you guys continue to read and if you have any idea's or just want to tell me what you think please, please review. Reviews really do help me to write faster and sooner. Thanks again for being such deligent readers. I really do love it! Promise a longer chapter next time. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sora fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for Tai to come out of the bathroom. Her nerves were on fire as she sat and pondered how she was going to bring up the subject of them going out. Kari entered the room and fell down on the couch next to Sora.

"You look like you're going to faint from nerves."

Sora looked over at Kari and smiled.

"You know how these things are, I just…Tai and I have been friends forever and I don't want to do anything that will change that, you know?"

Kari nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Well…knowing Tai I don't think he'd let a broken relationship mess up the friendship you two share. I think he'll be happy that you want to be more than friends but he'll be considerate also."

Sora looked at the TV as she sat in her thoughts.

Tai entered the living room and beamed at Sora.

"Hey what's going on?"

Sora stood up when she realized he was in the room.

"Oh well…I was wondering if you would like to go to the carnival with me." The words came out quicker than she had wanted them too, showing how nervous she was.

Tai looked at her confusedly but then smiled as he ran his hand through his tall hair.

"Sure, I was thinking of going there anyway. It'll be fun to have someone to go with since Kari told me she was spending the day with T.K."

Sora moved her feet around awkwardly.

"Actually Tai, I was kind of meaning it would be a date…"

Tai's mouth formed an O once he realized what she meant. His heart began to beat quickly as it all began to sink in.

"You sure about that? I mean…you really giving up on Matt?"

Sora bowed her head, her red hair masking her face.

"Don't you remember what happened Tai? I'm done sitting around and waiting for him to come back to me. And…to tell you the truth I've been having feelings for you for a while."

Tai glanced at Kari who just gave him the thumbs up as she jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"You sure about this Sora?"

Sora walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Yes Tai, I'm sure."

Tai smiled as he walked over and got his jacket.

"All right, let's go to the carnival but I'm paying, that's how dates go."

Sora giggled as they both waved at Kari as they left the apartment.

* * *

Matt glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand. Mimi moved around on the bed next to him as she began to awake.

All his thoughts had been on Sora since the time he called her late last night. Why made her reject him like she did? Didn't she want to be with him?

Mimi opened her eyes as she looked at Matt who was lying next to her.

"Matt?"

He didn't move to look at her which caused her to sigh in pain.

"I know what I did was wrong and I feel really terrible about it now. Can't you see that I was just worried that you would leave me for her?"

Matt moved his eyes so he could see Mimi but didn't offer any words of advice.

"Look, I'm going to call Sora today and I'm going to apologize. I'll even ask her if she wants to come back here to give things another try. I really do miss her as my friend you know and it would be fun to be able to take her shopping in the city."

Matt closed his eyes as he tried to lower himself back into the restless sleep he had.

"I think that would be great if it's something you want to do."

Mimi smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Don't you worry about anything, I'll have Sora back and you can have the friend you've missed all these years."

Once she was finished she was out of the bed and running into the bathroom to take her morning shower. Matt opened his eyes again and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope you come back Sora, let's just try to be friends."

* * *

Sora giggled as the y walked off from the rollercoaster.

"I never thought I'd hear you scream so loud."

Tai turned away from her sheepishly.

"Well it doesn't help that it was completely dark in there! I couldn't make out which way we would turn next, it was frightening."

Sora giggled again as Tai led her over to the ice-cream stand. He got two ice-cream cones and handed her one. She took it and licked it, clearly in bliss.

"Yummy, this is so good." She said in between licks.

Tai agreed as he ate his cone. They walked in silence until their cones were finished. Sora sat down on one of the benches and Tai sat next to her.

"Thanks for the great date Tai. It's really been fun."

Tai smiled at her as he nodded his head.

"Yeah it has been fun."

Sora looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"I didn't realize how fun a date could be."

"Well it's been a while since you've been on one." Tai pointed out.

Sora looked up at the rides that they were sure to go on next.

"I know I haven't but still, I really am having a great time Tai. We should do this more often."

"You mean?" Tai questioned, shocked.

Sora turned and beamed at him.

"I like you a lot Tai."

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Tai asked mutely.

Sora giggled as she raised her hand to her lips.

"If you are willing to have me."

"You bet I am!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really terribly sorry for the lack of updating on this story. I'm trying really hard to write it, really I am. So yes I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. But I promise I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Now it's just going to take a little while to get the ball rolling again since I have a new idea for the story to go. I hope you all like the little I was able to scratch up! Have fun reading and review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Tai stretched as he fell down on the couch, the air conditioner was smacking him in the face as he turned on the T.V.

His attention on the screen he didn't notice when his cell phone began to ring. Kari entered the room and gazed at the cell phone and then at her older brother.

"Uh, Tai, you gonna get that?"

When he didn't answer she sighed.

"How late were you out with Sora last night?"

His eyes lugged lazily over to his sister.

"Well past your bedtime."

"Don't you think that you should get in a little earlier so that way you aren't as tired?"

Tai smiled as Kari picked up his cell phone.

"It's Matt…you want me to answer it?"

Tai shook his head.

"No, let the answering machine get it."

Kari set the phone back down on the coffee table and sat on the floor next to the couch, which Tai was sprawled on.

"It's been almost a month since you got with Sora. When are you going to tell him that you two are a couple now?"

Tai scratched his nose.

"I don't know if I'll tell him Kari, I don't think it's something Matt will take lightly."

"Why shouldn't he? Sora isn't his property you know, beside, T.K. agrees with me that you really should come clean with him. It'll be worse if he finds out some other way."

Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see a reason to tell him unless he comes to Japan and screams "I'm here!". Besides why should I bow down to him? He's the one that left Sora in the first place for a stupid reason."

Kari sighed as her brother turned his attention back to the TV in front of him.

_Oh Tai…you really should tell Matt, he's your best friend…_

* * *

Sora bounced around her bedroom singing to her favorite song. She stopped in mid step and realized that the song she was singing to was one of Matt's songs. Her feet gave out from under her and she fell on the ground.

The song continued to play as Sora sat on the ground, dumbfounded.

"Matt…"

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget about him. Everything about him was still fresh in her mind even though it had been years since they had been together.

Stiffly she got to her feet.

Her red cell phone began to ring; as she picked it up she realized it was Mimi that was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora…"

"Hi Mimi."

There was a slight pause on the phone before there was an answer.

"I'm really sorry Sora! I can't believe how mean and rude I was to you when you came to America. I'm such a bitch and I'm so so sorry." Then she broke down into tears on the phone.

Sora held the phone to her ear, but she wasn't really listening.

"Can you ever forgive me Sora? We've been best friends forever and I can't believe I thought you would take Matt from me. I'm really sorry."

Sora forced a smile onto her face.

"Don't worry about it Mimi. I forgive you; you just need to realize that I would never do something like that to you."

"I realize that now. That's why I'm really sorry. Matt has been talking to me for the past few months after you left and…I really wish I didn't do all those awful things to you."

Sora shrugged her shoulders as she moved to sit on her bed, on the way she turned down the music.

"It's fine Mimi. Don't worry about it, I forgive you."

Mimi beamed on the other line.

"Thank you so much Sora. Well Matt and I are planning on coming back to Japan in a few days. I hope we can get together and go shopping, like the old days."

The color left Sora's face.

"Uh…Sora? Would that be okay?"

"Um…yeah of course it will! I'll just close up the flower shop for a few hours when you guys get here. It'll be a lot of fun to hang out with you."

Mimi smiled on the phone.

"yeah it will. We'll I'll call you when we land in Japan. Bye Sora!"

Sora shut her phone as she gazed at it in her hand. Mimi…coming here…with Matt?

"Great…this is going to be interesting."

Another one of Matt's song came over the speakers. Sora fell back so she was lying on her bed.

"Matt…what are you going to do when you find out? Will you be jealous or will you just smile and be happy for us?"

* * *

The wind blew through her short hair as she walked down the crowded street.

Tai watched her expression as they walked next to each other.

"Sora…are you all right?"

Sora bit her lip as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"You can tell me Sora."

"Tai…Mimi called me this morning and…her and Matt are coming to Japan in a few days."

Tai's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are…you sure?"

Sora nodded her head.

"I don't know if I should be happy or upset about it. I don't know what to do anymore." Sora replied as she ran her other hand through her short hair.

Tai looked off into the distance and shook his head.

"Matt is going to hate me for a while. I should have listened to Kari and told him about us a long time ago."

Sora glanced at Tai from the corner of her eye.

"That shouldn't matter. It's not like me and him are still together. I chose to be with you and that's something he's going to have to deal with."

Tai tightened his hold on her hand.

"I know, it's just…Matt and I have been best friends forever and—I sort of feel bad about not tell him."

Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Tai everything will be all right don't worry about it."

Sora stood on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his frozen lips.

"We'll get through this visit together, no worries."

Tai smiled at her in return.

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

Matt stretched his sore arms. The flight to Japan was really long which explained why he hated flying.

Mimi hummed as they made their way to the baggage claim.

"You're happy to be home." Matt noticed.

Mimi smiled up at him.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see Sora and everyone else. It'll be so great to have everyone back together again. Maybe we all could go visit the Digital World."

Matt smiled at the thought.

"It would be good to see Gabumon again."

Mimi nodded her head.

"I know right? I can't wait. Let's hurry and grab a cab so we can see everyone."

Once Matt grabbed his bag Mimi had his arm and was leading him out the front door.

They made their way to the apartments. Mimi looked over to the right.

"I really should go stay with my parents, you're welcome to stay with me if you like."

Matt shook his head.

"Nah, It'd be good if I stayed with T.k. and mom. I haven't spent much time with them."

Mimi pulled on Matt's shirt to cause him to bend over. She smashed her lips on his and then pulled away, smiling.

"I'll see you in a little while then."

Matt nodded his head and watched as she walked away. Once she was out of ear shot he sighed. It was good to have some time away from her. She was a really sweet person but there were times she got on his nerves.

Knocking on the door he was surprised by how fast it opened. T.K. stood in front of him with a bowl of ramen in his hand.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

Matt smiled at his younger brother.

"I thought it was time I come home to see how everyone was doing."

T.K. moved aside so Matt could enter the apartment.

"Mom's at work but she'll be happy to see you."

Matt set his bags down in the entry way and followed T.K. into the kitchen.

"You think so? I hope she doesn't feel put out with me coming without calling."

"C'mon Matt, you're her son, of course she's going to be happy you came home."

Matt smiled as he sat down on the seat next to T.K.

"So how are thing with you and Kari?"

T.K. swallowed a mouth full of ramen and smiled.

"We're doing really well. Although Davis is really starting to irate me. He just needs to realize that Kari is mine and he can't have her."

Matt laughed while smacking his knee.

"You need to give him a good punch in the face and I'm sure he'll realize it soon enough."

"Yeah the only problem with that is Kari would kill me." T.K. muttered as he pulled more ramen out of the bowl with his chopsticks.

Matt chuckled as he stood up and made his way to the fridge. Pulling out some milk he poured it into a plastic cup that was sitting on the counter top.

"So why isn't Mimi with you?" T.K. asked between chewing.

Matt tilted his head a little so he could look at the calendar that hung on the wall.

"She wanted to stay with her parents and I need a little break from her."

"She's already bugging you? You guys haven't been dating that long have you?"

Matt placed the cup back on the counter and walked back to where his brother was sitting.

"We've been together for what seems like an eternity. Mimi called and made up with Sora but at times it's hard for me to look at Mimi the same as I did before."

T.K. nodded his head as he pulled at his blonde hair.

"Well…I guess it's always good to get away for a little while. Do you want to go with me over to Kari's house later today?"

Matt folded his arms across his chest as he sat and thought. T.K. rolled his eyes at Matt's reaction.

"Tai would love to see you, you know that. Besides, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"On the phone last week," Matt chimed quickly, effortlessly.

"All right so it's been a whole week since you've talked. Wouldn't it be nice to see him?"

Matt sighed, "I just got home and you already want to run over to your girlfriend's house."

T.K. smiled sheepishly in response, a pink hue coming over his cheeks. Matt rolled his eyes as he slouched in the car.

"All right let's go…"

"Really? You sure you don't mind?" T.K. asked nervously, hope lining his voice.

Matt stood up from the chair and looked behind his shoulder at his younger brother.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have said so. It'd be cool to see Tai anyway, so lets go."

T.K. beamed as he raced to follow after his brother.

As they walked down the street towards the apartment building that Tai lived in Matt couldn't help but have his memories turn back to a certain red head girl. Passing the park with a swing set his footsteps faltered.

_It was just after they returned from the Digital world. Everything had seemed to fall into place as they all settled back into their normal routine. Matt began to play his harmonica as he sat on the park bench. He stopped when he heard a giggle beside him. Looking to his right he was surprised to see Sora standing there. _

"_You always seem to play that when you're sad about something. Do you miss the Digital world that much?" _

_Matt turned back to look at the harmonica in his hand. _

"_Never would have thought I'd miss it, huh?" _

_Sora shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to him. Tilting her head back she looked up at the stars that lined the sky. _

"_Nah, you have a soft side to you, you after all have showed me that side." _

_A light red hue went across his cheeks as he recalled the time when he helped Sora out of the darkness that had plagued him just before her. _

_Sora looked at him from the corner of her eye. Smiling to herself she pushed a strand of her short hair behind her ear. _

_When Matt didn't say anything else Sora turned to face him, a smile grazing her lips. Matt glanced at her quickly but then just as quickly looked away. Sora's heart began to thump loudly in her chest as she moved her hand towards his. _

_When her fingers clasped over his he shot her a look. She had turned her face towards the stars. _

"_I'll always be here for you Matt. You—you mean a lot to me." _

_Matt could see the faint blush that adored her angel like face. Gently squeezing her hand he replied, "You mean a lot to me too Sora." _

"Matt…hey you okay?" T.K. asked.

Matt focused his eyes on his brother, with a shaky smile he nodded.

"Yeah just got thrown down memory lane against my own will."

T.K. looked at the bench that Matt had been staring at. It probably had something to do with his past relationship with Sora.

"Uh, why did you leave her anyway?"

Matt sighed, scratching his head.

"It's a long story, one I don't really want to get into at the moment."

T.K. nodded his head in understanding as he ran to catch up to Matt's steady pace.

"Well I hope you'll be able to get over everything soon Matt. Mimi really loves you, don't you think you could love her back?"

Matt didn't speak as they rounded the last corner that led to Tai's apartment. T.K.'s words filled Matt with worry. Mimi really did care about him but for some reason he couldn't forget about Sora and everything they had had before he recklessly picked up and left her. Perhaps Sora hadn't really left his heart at all. Perhaps he was still in love with his red haired teammate. Maybe that was something that could never be changed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I'll totally understand if you guys don't follow with this story anymore. But a big thanks to everyone that is still keeping on with me even though my updates are so out there. Next chapter will be good. Still deciding how Matt should find out that Sora and Tai are together...and do not worry, this is a Sorato fan fic so they will get together!! I've been recently watching season one so I've been inspired to start writing this story again. Hope you guys continue to stick with it, thank you so so much!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Wow super crazy, it's been over two years since I've posted on . I know a lot of my readers have probably given up on this story but I couldn't help but have a craving to post the next chapter in this story. Its finally time to have some Sorato moments! YES! I'm sure you've all been waiting anxiously for this, I know I have been. College has been super busy and I had some personal things come up that made me quit fanfiction writing for a period of time. But I'm back now and I hope I have my loyal readers along with me! I was trying to find some good Sorato fics the other night on here and honestly...there wasn't very many out there. I hope you guys enjoy my writing enough to either pick this story to read or to keep reading. You have to understand, this was the first story I've ever posted on Fanfiction so it's not my best writing by far. And I also didn't have anyone read this before hand. I don't have a beta right now so this is as good as it's gonna get until I can find one. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please, please review! You have no idea how reviews help me continue to write. I'm into my Digimon fix right now so I'm hoping if I get enough reviews I can continue. Thanks again for being such great readers, I hope I don't let you down. Without further ramblings, please enjoy chapter 11 of Tangled in Love!**

**So sorry! I meant to put this on here but I forgot. If you guys want another good Sorato fic to read please go to my cousin's profile, her name is White Moon Princess and we're co writing the story Obsessions together. It will be Sorato and Michi, even though it states it's a Mimato. Please check it out! I'd love for you guys to support it as well as Tangled in Love. :D **

* * *

Chapter 11

Sora reached high above her head into one of Tai's shelves. Tai chuckled as he walked behind her and easily reached the item she was trying so desperately to get to. She elbowed him playfully in the side once he set it down on the counter. His face turned into a grimace as he rubbed at his side.

"What was that for?"

"You were making fun of how short I am." Sora replied hotly as she added the needed ingredient into the bowl that held the contents to making her famous cookies.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to elbow me for it." Tai grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sora ignored him as her vein throbbed in annoyance. How had she gotten herself into this mess again?

Tai snuggled his face into the side of her neck, which caused her to blush from his close contact. '_He really does like to be close doesn't he?' _

Kari entered the room then and giggled. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but…T.K. called me and he said Matt is back in town and so is Mimi. They want to get together with the whole group and talk."

Sora's stomach did a flip at hearing Matt's name. She hadn't seen him since that fateful trip to America she had made. '_I don't know if I'm ready for this. What good could possibly come from seeing him again?' _

Tai seemed to be able to sense her unease. His arm that was around her waist tightened, "All right, tell him we'll meet them wherever they want to meet."

Kari nodded as she brought the phone back to her ear and began to talk animatedly into it.

"It'll be all right Sora. I know why you don't want to see them but they are our friends. We have to see them. Plus…even though I hate to admit it…I've missed talking to my best friend."

With a sigh Sora moved out of his hold in order to place the cookies in the oven. "You're right, what happened was in the past. It'll be fun to have everyone together again."

"That's my girl." Tai exclaimed as he kissed her cheek before moving into his bedroom to get ready for the meeting.

She gave him a fleeting smile before sitting down on the couch. Her heart was pounding at a million miles a minute. How was she going to react when she saw him again? Would she be able to smile at him despite wanting to turn and run away?

Kari glanced at her as she hung up the phone. "They want to meet at the park, you ready for this?"

"Sure, Tai will be with me." Came Sora's quiet reply.

Kari walked into Tai's room in order to tell him the news. By the time the cookies were done they were already out the door, the cookies packed securely in a Tupperware under Sora's arm.

The walk didn't last nearly as long as Sora would have liked. She needed more time to work herself up for this meeting. Alas, things weren't going her way today and soon they were walking through the park. The shade brought comfort from the scorching sun as they neared the group of teenagers.

Mimi was on her feet before they had even sat down. Her arms were securely wrapped around Sora's neck as she said lots of things that Sora didn't register. The only thing that she could focus on at the moment was Matt who was sitting with his legs crossed. His blue eyes locked with hers and he gave her a small smile.

That tiny smile was enough to cause her cheeks to flare up. '_What's wrong with me? He's dating Mimi for heaven sakes! It's just a friendly gesture that's all.'_ Sora tried anxiously to convince herself of that fact. There was no possibly way he still had feelings for her. He had told her that when she went to America to find him. So there was no reason to think that could have possibly changed in such a short period of time.

Mimi finally let go of her and Sora tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm so glad that we're all together again!" Mimi proclaimed to the group of kids.

Joe pushed his glasses further up his nose, "It really is great that all of us could meet again like this."

"Yes it's fantastic," Izzy chimed in as well.

Tai walked over to Matt and gave him a fist bump, "We good?" he asked quietly.

Matt grinned, his gaze turning to Tai, "You bet. It's been far too long since we last talked."

"I brought some cookies for everyone. You're all welcome to eat as much as you'd like." Sora mumbled as she set the container on the ground in the middle of the group.

T.K. was the first one to open the container and pull a cookie out. He took a big bite and moaned, "This is so good Sora! I've missed you're cooking."

The comment seemed to cause Matt to look back at her. Sora blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you, I really do like cooking."

"Prodigious! It's not fair that Tai gets this cooking whenever he wants." Izzy spoke in between bites of his own cookie.

'_Great…it'd take an idiot to not be able to understand what Izzy means. This wasn't the way I wanted him to find out.' _Sora fretted as she crossed her legs as she anxiously pulled at her pure white sweat band she wore on her right wrist.

Matt watched her closely, there was something about her, something different from the time she came to America.

"I know, why don't we play a game?" Mimi piped in, causing everyone to look at her.

"A game? What game?" Tai asked, instantly intrigued by the idea.

"A scavenger hunt! We all split into groups of two and go around the city looking for things on this list I've provided." She pulled out her day planner that held multiply copies of the items she had previously prepared.

"But to make this more interesting I thought we could all draw names to see who our partners will be. We have a 3 hour time limit, in of which every group tries to get pictures of themselves with the products. The pair that has the most wins, which will be a nice prize provided by myself; what do you guys think?"

Sora wasn't sure about it but to be truthful the game sounded fun. "I think that's a great idea. I'm in."

Tai followed her lead, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

The others in the group quickly nodded their agreement. Mimi took out a pen and began to write everyone's names on a slip of paper.

"Okay, so there's me, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Matt, Tai, Kari, and T.K." She spoke as she wrote each of their names out. Folding the papers in half she took out a small empty mint can she had in her purse. Placing the papers in the tin she closed it and shook it up then handed it to Sora. "You draw first Sora."

"If you're sure…"

"Sure I am, go for it." Mimi encouraged her with one of her smiles on her face.

Sora shrugged and pulled one of the papers out of the tin. She slowly unfolded it and stared at the name that was on her slip of paper.

The others waiting patiently for her to tell who she had picked. When it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything they all began to pester her.

"C'mon Sora, tell us who you picked!"

"Yeah, we don't have all day."

"Stop pushing her, she'll tell us soon enough."

"It's taking eons."

"Shut it everyone." Mimi chided, "Go ahead Sora, tell us so we can take that person's name out of the tin so no one else draws them."

Sora swallowed, her mouth was so dry it felt like sandpaper. "It says…Matt."

The group blinked several times and then quickly laughed, "So not fair! Matt's good at these kinds of games."

"Yeah they've won already." T.K. grumbled.

Mimi had a netural look on her face and she easily pulled Matt's name out of the tin. "All right, Tai it's your turn."

And so the name drawing went on. Tai got paired with Mimi and Izzy got Kari which left T.K. and Joe. The cookies were long gone as they all got to their feet.

"3 hours is the time limit, we meet back here then. If any of you are late you kicked out and your points don't count." Mimi explained as everyone stood next to their partners and she handed out the papers that contained the information on what they would need to get their pictures taken with.

Matt took the paper from her hand and glanced at it. A few of the items made him blush and scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. '_Dress in drag…this will be interesting. Sora will have no problem dressing as a guy but me? I don't do the whole chick thing. Not to mention,' _he glanced at Sora who was looking at her cell, '_I don't think she's too thrilled to be partnered with me.' _

"Let's get started!" Tai boomed, clearly excited about the game. They all walked in different directions.

Matt looked at the paper as he and Sora walked in silence. '_We can't keep walking silently like this, there's a game to win. I know she's competitive so it shouldn't take much to get her excited about this.' _

"So uh, what would you like to do first?" he asked as he held the paper out to her to look at.

Sora took the paper and glanced down the list. Her face lit up when she saw the one about dressing in drag. '_Oh this is rich!' _

"I think we should do this one." She pointed to it and smirked as he sweat dropped.

"Now I know you're torturing me."

"Oh c'mon, you look cute in a dress."

"I do not!"

"Do too! Don't you remember that time I had you wearing a wedding dress? You were such a pretty bride." She giggled and then instantly fell silent. That was during one of their crazy dates when they played truth and dare.

"Yeah…I do remember, which is why this is not something I'm looking forward to. This has to be captured! What will this do to my reputation?" Matt rambled nervously.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She bent over and swatted at her knees as she laughed.

"It's really not that funny." He announced as he gazed around as people began to stare at the two of them.

"Sure it is." She spoke as she tried to catch her breath. "I haven't seen you this flustered since…well forever!"

Matt rolled eyes and then he smirked, "Ah but did you see what we have to do for this one? It says hold a snake with your bare hands. Guess who's going to be doing that one while I take the picture?"

Sora's mouth dropped in horror; he knew how much she hated snakes. "You wouldn't!"

"You bet, we're going to get most if not all of these done in the three hours we have so," he took a hold of her hand, trying desperately to ignore the sensation that ran up his arm at feeling her touch, "let's get to it!"

He dragged her practically kicking and screaming into the pet store. The employee at the desk looked at him strangely. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you'd let us hold one of your snakes?" Matt asked politely.

"No we don't want to!" Sora cried.

Matt placed his hand over her lips, "Don't listen to her, she's crazy and half the time doesn't know what she's saying."

She glared at him which he ignored completely. The employee looked around the empty pet store anxiously.

"Uh…sure if that's what you really want to do."

"It is."

The employee grabbed a set of keys and walked around the counter. Matt followed closely behind him as he pulled Sora along.

Sora shivered as she watched the employee unlock a cage and reach in. The color drained from her face as he pulled his arm out, a snake wrapped gingerly around it.

Matt grinned, "That's a perfect sized one, thanks. Now if you'd put it on this ladies arm…"

"I..I really don't want too…" Sora stuttered nervously as the employee walked over to her. He shot a nervous look at Matt who only grinned and chuckled.

"Go ahead and place it on her arm." Matt instructed as he held Sora's left arm out, making it an easy target.

The scaly snake was placed on her arm. A cry left her lips as she shut her eyes tight and turned her face into his chest. Matt's eyes shot up in surprise but he otherwise didn't say anything. The snake made its way slowly up her arm and with each inch it moved the tighter she clenched onto him.

"Uh," he awkwardly fished his phone out of his back pocket and held it out to the employee, "will you take the picture? I would but…" he motioned with his head to the girl that was clinging to him as if she would die if she let go.

"Sure, I'm guessing you guys are doing some sort of game?" the employee asked as he took the phone and set it to the camera setting.

"Yep."

"Nice." Then with a click the photo was taken and soon Sora could feel the weight of the snake lessen as it was taken off her.

"Eww…that was so…Matt Ishida!" she slapped his bicep, which only caused him to laugh.

"What? I think that worked out rather nicely."

"You are pure evil you know that?"

"Me? You're the one that's going to force me to wear god knows what." He shot back at her as she washed her arm.

Splashing some water at him she stuck her tongue out, "At least that can't kill you!"

"It wasn't going to kill you Sora." He sighed as he looked at his phone.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, it isn't a poisonous one, and c'mon I wouldn't let you hold one if I thought it could kill you." He mumbled as he saved a copy of the picture to his memory card. That was a picture he was going to save for a long time. He almost felt guilty for doing it but then he didn't as he looked up at her. '_She's gorgeous…of course she wouldn't stay single for long. But why Tai of all people? Surely there's someone else that is better for her.' _

The hours ticked by as they went from store to store doing all the crazy things that were on the list. And yes, even Matt dressed in a short dress and put heels on for a photo. Sora looked quite dashing in the suit she had to wear, she was even willing to put a fake mustache on and pose dramatically with a girl.

The two of them shared many laughs with each other as they continued down the list. They even went as far as to playing in the change pond at the mall; miraculously they didn't get caught and kicked out.

"What's left?" he asked as they sat at the food court, both licking at ice cream cones. His chocolate while hers was twist.

Sora took the paper out of her pocket and spread it out on the table in front of them. "Let's see…looks like we only have one left."

"No kidding? What one is that?" he asked as he leaned over to read the paper upside down.

Sora licked at her cone and pushed the paper towards him, "One I don't think we should do."

"Why not? Oh…" he dropped his question as he read the last item.

_Go to a photo booth and take pictures with one another. Three photos are required for this to count, the first one has to be a silly, then a serious and finally…a kiss, for same gender parties it can be something as silly as a kiss on the hand, but for opposite gender it has to be on the lips. _

"Yep, which is why I don't think we should do it." Sora decided as she finished the last of her cone.

Matt knew why she wouldn't want to do it but at the same time…they were so close to winning this thing.

"Sora…this is the last thing we have to do and then we walk away the winners, you realize that don't you?"

"Course I do, but I don't see how taking those types of photos will be good when you are dating Mimi."

"And you're dating Tai, which if you remember clearly they are partners in this game as well. They'll be doing the same thing. So what's so wrong with just doing this? I know how sensitive you are to these types of things and I'm the exactly same way. But this isn't cheating, it's a game Mimi came up."

Sora wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I just don't feel right about it."

Matt sighed, "All right, let's just go do the other two then all right?"

Now that was something she could agree too. She took his hand that he offered and allowed him to lead her to one of the photo booths.

He fed the machine some money and they scrunched into the small confines of the booth. The first one was the silly photo and before Matt could stop her she had reached her arm behind his head and pushed the tip of his nose up.

With a chuckle he reached over and yanked the side of her mouth down. They both decided to go cross eyed at the same time just as the camera flashed. They had exactly 5 seconds to situate themselves for the serious photo.

Matt folded his arms while Sora glared dangerously at the lens. Flash. Sora was getting ready to just do a nice picture with a good smile but Matt's hand to her cheek made her freeze. Time seemed to slow down drastically as he moved her chin upwards. Her eyes closed automatically as he leaned down towards her.

The feeling of his lips hit hers and a shiver ran down her spine right as the camera flashed. The flash brought her out of her daze and she quickly turned her face away from him.

Matt sat there for a moment and then casually got out of the booth. The pictures printed and began to be dispensed. He held a stripe out to her, "Here you go, I ordered two of them, you can do whatever you want with yours."

She didn't say anything as she folded the stripe in the middle and placed it in the back of her pocket. '_I can't believe that just happened? What was he thinking? We shouldn't have done that, both of us have someone!' _

Glancing at his cell he broke the silence, "We better get back, we have a half hour before the game is officially over so we're in no big hurry but it will take us a few minutes to get back to the park."

She nodded and led the way. Her eyes were on the ground as she nervously bit her bottom lip. A thousand thoughts were spirling through her mind.

Matt walked beside her, his own thoughts on the kiss they had shared. He knew it was wrong to have kissed her but he couldn't resist. It had been ages since he had kissed Sora and yet…it felt so comfortable, as if they'd never stopped.

His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her behind a pillar, she looked up at him and was about to protest but he stopped her with his finger to her lips.

"Shh…I don't want you to fight me on this."

Sora's heart pounded in her chest as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "W-what are you talking about? What's going on?"

Matt caressed her cheek, "You know what I'm talking about. I don't have to say it out loud do I?"

"But…this is wrong…" she whispered, wanting desperately to pull away but being unable to.

"Yes…it is…" he mumbled as he leaned down towards her, "and yet…I don't care."

His words made her legs turn to jelly. She was surprised she could stay standing at all. Her eyes closed just as his lips made contact with hers again.

She threw all caution to the wind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt so…right. When she kissed Tai she never felt this way. But with Matt…he made her feel like she was flying.

'_This is wrong…and yet so good. What am I going to do about this?'_ she thought sourly as she responded hungrily to his kisses. '_You know what? Screw thinking about it, this is what I want and I finally get it. I'll decide what to do about it later.' _

Their kisses continued on an on, neither one of them cared that people that passed them whispered and even called to them to get a room. All that mattered was being with each other at this very moment. The only person either one of them was concerned about was the other.


End file.
